His & His
by cjoycoolio
Summary: Julian and Logan shops for stuff for their new apartment during college. Just when things were fine they end up with one annoyed worker, on sad boy, one angry boyfriend, one helpful manager and two blue towels. Jogan Dalton AU.


In Julian's dorm at Dalton Julian and Logan sit next to each other on the couch. They were watching a TV. show after class, when Julian turns his head towards his boyfriend and says

" I'm so glad we're going to live together all of next year"

"Yeah me too. I'm so glad we actually found an apartment" states Logan now turning his own head towards Julian.

"I know, it was cheap too. Only 1,500 a month. That's nothing for an actor and a senator's son" Julian says smirking at his boyfriend as he wraps his arms around his neck. Logan put's his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rest his forehead against Julian's.

"You know… "

"What?"

" You're really beautiful Julian" says Logan as his gazes into Julian's eyes. A blush appears between Julian's cheeks. Logan takes this as a sign to let his lips rest on Julian's. They kiss passionately for a few seconds only to stop for air. They again rest their heads on each other.

" You know…"

"What?"

"We really should shop for stuff for our apartment soon" states Julian.

" And to think you were going to tell me that I'm beautiful" laughs Logan.

"But, yes you're right. We should get stuff for our apartment" states Logan

" Yeah, let's go right now" Julian says while getting out of Logan's arms. He then walks to the door and grabs his jacket, stopping to turn his head towards his boyfriend.

"Now? As in right now"

"Yeah. Why not?" states Julian.

Logan then hesitates for a moment only to walk towards Julian grabbing his own jacket.

"Okay, let's go" states Logan as he takes his boyfriend's hand and leads them to the door. They then walk hand in hand through the school. As they walk towards the parking lot they stopped.

"Uhm… whose car are we taking?" says Julian.

"Mine of course." States Logan as he pulls out his keys from his jacket pocket. Logan then presses a button that makes the car light up. This tells the boys where his car is. They then walk towards it with their hands clasps together. As they approach the car Logan, being the gentleman he is, opens the car door for his boy friend.

"Thanks" says Julian as he enters the front seat. Logan then walks to the driving side of the car. He then gets in and starts the car. The both then strap their seatbelts on as Logan maneuvers out of the parking space. Julian turns the radio on as Logan drives out of the school. After a few sing-alongs to the radio and an argument on where to shop they arrive in the parking lot of Bed Bath & Beyond. After they get out of the car Logan takes Julian hand and walks toward the store. Logan grabs a cart and they both walk into the store. They stroll down the aisles picking up some necessities on their way like a queen size bed set. They were about to head towards the register when something got Julian's eyes. He stopped and walks towards the set of towels. There was a blue towel that says " His" and a pink towel that says "Hers".

Julian pulls the set out and sighs.

" I wish there was a " His and his set" says Julian with a frown upon his face.

"Maybe they have one in the back" says Logan trying to comfort his boyfriend. He then tries to find a worker to help them out.

"Excuse me, mam. Can you help us out?"

"Yes, of course. What can I help you with sir?" says the woman who is wearing a navy blue vest with an embroidering that says Bed Bath & Beyond.

" I was just wondering if you carried a his & his towel set " Logan says.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not" states the women.

"why not?" asks Julian.

The woman turns toward Julian and gives him a fake smile and says

"well..because usually only heterosexual couples shop here"

Logan widens his eyes at the women and then angrily says

"Are you saying just because mostly heterosexual couples shop here you guys don't sell anything for homosexuals?"

"well.. yes" says the women.

Logan gives the women a "wtf" expression and yells "I can't believe this. I like to speak to your manager"

"Logan, calm down. It's okay. I don't really want the towels." Julian says trying to calm down his really angry boyfriend.

"No, this is not okay. They are being prejudice against homosexuals and I'm not okay with this. I said I would like to talk your manager." Yells Logan.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." States the women

"What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I mean, I can't just call the manager for a stupid reason" states the lady

This gets Logan really aggravated.

" I HAVE A COMPLAINT TO FILE AND I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO THE MANAGER RIGHT NOW" Logan yells angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just can't do that" the lady states

"I AM THE SON OF SENATOR JOHN WRIGHT ll AND I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER OF THIS STORE RIGHT NOW" Logan yells a little louder this time, so loud that the manager across the store hears the commotion. Julian puts his arms on his boyfriend's shoulder and whispers in his ear to calm down. The manager then walks up to them and asks " what seems to be the problem sir?"

"Well, this lady right here" Logan points to the lady " says that they don't sell anything homosexuals because mostly heterosexual shop here. Is this true?" asks Logan.

" Uh.. Well you see…yes… yes its true" states the manager. Logan then looks appalled and says " I find that to be extremely prejudice. I am the son of Senator Wright and I can get him to close down this franchise for being prejudice unless you add homosexual items to your store" Logan threatens. The women and manager then look at each other worriedly .  
>"You're completely right sir, we should sell homosexual items. It is not right that we only sell heterosexual items. I'll send a suggestion to my boss, but for now take these. They're on the house." States the manager ripping two blue his towels from two different sets and handing them to the couple.<p>

"thanks" Julian says taking both towels smiling at Logan. Logan returns the smile and pushes the cart towards the register to pay for the other things they got. They then walk out the store with bags in their hands. After they arrive back at Dalton they walk back to Julian's dorm. Logan drops the bags by the door and sets himself on the couch. Julian takes the towel out of the bags and walks towards Logan. He then takes a seat next to his boyfriend holding the towels in front them.

"Thanks Logan" says Julian as he leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Anything for you Jules" Logan says kissing his boyfriends hair then puts an arm around Julian. Logan then picks up the remote and turns on the T.V. There the boys sat leaning on each other with the blue "his &his" towels lying on their laps.

**A/N: Remember to please review. Thanks ~ Cjoycoolio~**


End file.
